The Unusual Fairytale
by Yukina Himuro
Summary: One-Shot Collection. Chapter 4-Jealous With a Dog? Summary: Natsu got jealous with Plue. Yeah, you heard that right.
1. Chapter 1 : Temptation

Summary : Seeing Natsu sucking his creamy finger and licking his lips in so-slow motion can make Lucy going crazy.

Disclaimer : I don't own FairyTail. If I do, I will make Natsu and Lucy become a lovey dovey couple :3

Note : This is One-Shot Collection.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Unusual Fairytale<strong>_

_**Chapter 1 - Temptation**_

* * *

><p>Lucy is watching the movie that Mira gave to her. Romantic movie, exactly. She took a handful of popcorn from the bucket on her lap and ate it.<p>

_"Ren.. I.. I.."_

_ "Ssh.. I will say that first. I love you, Yuki.."_

_ She cried and hugged him. "I love you too Ren!"_

_ Ren smiled and leaned in to meet her lips. They kissed passionately._

Lucy snorted. "This movie is corny, yet it's romantic in some way." She sighed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she remembered Natsu. Geez, why would he appear at my mind? He absolutely wasn't the romantic type..

But.. She realized her feelings toward Natsu since Phantom Lord incident, and she doesn't have the courage to tell him yet. She sighed.. She remembered the kissing scene from the movie again.

She blushed. No. Natsu will never do that. He is Natsu, idiot. The idiot who doesn't know a thing about those "lovey dovey" act. Stop thinking about that. You idi—

"Yo, Luce!"

Tch, bad timing.

"What do you want, Natsu?"

"Ah, I just wandering. Do you have some cake? I'm hungry!"

She sighed. Yep, definitely not a romantic type.

"In the fridge. Mira gave it to me."

"Yay! Thanks Luce!" He grinned widely and ran to her kitchen. In one minute, he came back with the cake on his hand. He sat beside Lucy, cut the cake and ate it happily. He took another piece of cake on brought it to her mouth.

"Huh?" Lucy dumbfounded.

"Say 'aah' " He grinned to her. Lucy grinned back at him and opened her mouth to eat it.

They ate happily until there's nothing left on the plate.

"Ah.. It was delicious!" said Natsu while he's stroking his stomach. Lucy looked at Natsu's face and suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny Luce?"

"You.. Your face.. You have mustache! Ahahaha!"

Natsu grinned. "Mustache man! Nin nin!"

Lucy snickered. "Mustache man has nothing to do with ninja, ya know?"

Natsu pouted and wiped his mouth with his thumb,the mustache gone although the cream on his corner mouth were still there. Lucy giggled slightly seeing this, but stop when Natsu sucked his creamy finger and licked his lips.

God, why was she staring at his lips now?

Must be the effect from the movie..

Whoa, I wonder if his lips are soft.. WAIT. What am I thinking? This is NATSU!

Stop..

Stop.. please..

Argh! I couldn't resist it anymore!

"Stop.." Lucy mumbled. Natsu gave her a "what's wrong" look. Lucy breathe in before she leaned to Natsu.

"The cream is still there.."

And she licked his corner mouth—or the cream, and pulled back quickly.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. What was that?

He looked down to her.

Lucy started to blush furiously as he stared at her. Lucy, you are fucking stupid! What the hell were you doing? Aargh, I'm gonna regret this! Okay, calm down Lucy.. Act Lucy, act!

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She raised her eyebrow, although her face was still red.

"Actually, yea.. Um.. Maybe no.." Natsu shrugged.

"Oh.. Right.."

_Silence.._

Shit! Think Lucy, think something!

"Um.. Well.. I'm gonna sleep now.. Night Natsu!" she said quickly, but before she could stand up, he caught her wrist.

"H-huh?"

Natsu smirked.

"You got those cream as well on your lips.."

And he kissed her. Lucy stunned. Did he kiss her? Did he? **DID HE?**

Lucy began to close her eyes and relaxed. She returned his kiss and grasped his vest. Natsu's hand was on her waist and her back.

Lucy is the first to break the kiss. Both their face flushed and still close to each other.

"Natsu.."

"Hm..?"

"There wasn't any cream on my lips, you dumbass.." She giggled. Natsu just grinned and chuckled.

"I know.." and he captured her lips once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh God, it's my first time writing.. this.. **thing**.. you know.. *cough*

And this is my first FairyTail fic :3

Anyway, I think mustache man and ninja will make an incredible combination. Err.. Whatever.

Review please? Ah, and you can share some ideas for the next chapter too, teehee :3

I will update quickly if I got many reviews, so.. please? xP

Bye fairies~ :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Zitman

**A/N** : Sorry to make you wait! Thanks for the reviews, by the way. It means a lot for me

I don't have any idea why would I named this chapter "Zit-man". And I don't have any idea too why did I include "Ninja and Mustache Man" in previous chapter. Really, I have no idea -_-

Sorry for the bad grammars and the short chapter, and sorry if it's boring :| enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer : I don't own FairyTail. I wish I do... -_-

Summary : Natsu was confused. Is it bad to having a zit?

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Unusual Fairytale<em>**

**_Chapter 2 : Zit-man_**

* * *

><p>"Natsu.."<p>

"Hnn?" He mumbled while drinking his fire whiskey.

"You.. have a zit.."

Natsu immediately choked and coughing loudly. Lucy patted his back to sooth him. Once he stopped coughing, he turned to face Lucy.

"Really?"

"Yeah.. On your left cheek.."

Natsu touched his zit and grinned. "Wow, it's my first time having a zit."

Lucy rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Suddenly, Gray came and kicked Natsu, making him fell from the chair and yelled "Hey Zit-man. Fight me!"

"What the heck? What are you calling me?"

"Zit-man. Is it wrong? You have a zit, man." He grinned.

"So what's wrong having a zit huh Droopy eyes?" Natsu grabbed Gray's collar.

"Want to fight huh?"

"Sure!"

Lucy sighed while watching her friends bickering.

"Gray.. Stop teasing Natsu already."

Gray just said "Tch" and walk to Mira and ordered a drink.

"Lucyyyyyy, what's wrong having a zit, actually?" Natsu whined. Lucy patted his head and smiled.

"Don't worry. You're still cute with that zit on your face." Lucy giggled.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" He smirked devilishly.

"Err.. Never mind.."

"She liiiikeeeesssss youuuuuuu" Happy suddenly appeared and grinned.

"Come here, you damned-cat!"

Natsu just grinned and laughed seeing Lucy who's chasing Happy.

* * *

><p>"Oh no, oh no, oh NO!"<p>

"Calm down Lucy."

"How can I calm down, Natsu? I have a ZIT! It's so big and.. Ugh, dammit!"

"Okay, so what's the deal? It's just a zit Luce."

"Natsu, my charm to get a discount will decrease! It's really, really bad!"

Natsu sighed. He ruffled her hair and gave her his wide grin. "Don't worry, you're still cute Luce."

Lucy stopped whining and looked up to see his grin. She blushed.

"You're copying my words Natsu." She pouted.

He grinned, and leaned in closer to her face.

"Okay. So what do you want me to say? Lucy, you're still beautiful. Or Lucy, you're sexier with that zit. There." He smirked and blew her bangs.

"Oh shut up, shut up, shut up!" Lucy pushed Natsu, covered her red face with her hands and ran to her bathroom, leaving Natsu laughing out loud.

* * *

><p>.. Mind to review? :O<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : A Kiss for Revenge

Re-post, cause there seems to be a problem, thanks for **Lucy-chaaan** for the remind :D

Disclaimer : I don't own FairyTail. Happy? *sobs* TT_TT

Summary : Yesterday, she felt lonely seeing Natsu and Lisanna chatting happily. But today, something happened and she really wants Virgo to dig a hole for her and hide in it. Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>The Unusual Fairytale<strong>

**Chapter 3 - A Kiss for Revenge**

* * *

><p>Lisanna is back. The guild held a welcoming party for her. Everyone in the guild was happy and danced happily. Lucy couldn't help but smile at her beloved guild. Sure, everyone would be happy if their beloved friend or family who they thought had died come to life again. She also smile when she saw Mira and Elfman who were slightly in tears. But, on the other way, she couldn't help but felt lonely. She doesn't know why. Her eyes darted on Natsu who was chatting happily with Lisanna. She stared at them for a long time. Hm.. Natsu looked so happy..<p>

One question suddenly came to her mind.

_Does he like Lisanna?_

She clutch her chest. Why does my heart aches when I''m thinking about it?

_Am I sick?_

She sighed. Maybe I'm too tired. She stood up from her chair and walked towards the door and left with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>The next day..<em>

"Lucyy, come on! We have to go on a mission!"

Lucy turned her head to looked at him and nodded.

"Where's Happy?"

"Ah, he's with Charle now. They went to somewhere with Wendy."

"Gray and Erza?"

"They've gone for a mission by themselves. Geez."

"So.. That's mean.. It's just the two of us?"

"Yup! Now Let's go!" he grinned and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. Let me take my bag in my house first."

"Alright alright."

Lisanna watched Natsu and Lucy exited the guild and smiled. She was sure that Lucy has a feeling for Natsu, and so does he. But they're too dense to realize it. She chuckled. They're the same with their edolas version. Well, maybe it's time for me to forget this silly childhood crush.. She smiled sadly and went back to help Mira.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Natsu"<p>

"Sorry Luce.."

"Sorry wasn't enough, you know? Our bags fell to that damn river because of your stupidity. Geez, now we don't have any money, blanket, and food. We have to walk to Magnolia, and no train. Happy?"

Natsu made a silent 'yay', but Lucy heard it. She sighed and smacked his head.

"Ouch! What are you doing it for,Lucy?"

"Punishment for your stupidity. Now go find a fish for us!" she said with a horrified voice and glare like Erza. Natsu flinched.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p>"Aah.. I'm tired. That fish wasn't enough for my stomach."<p>

"Who's fault?"

"Hey, I just gave him a punch! If he wasn't so weak and didn't fly towards our bag and fell with it, we didn't have to be in this trouble."

She sighed. "Whatever Natsu, whatever you say. I'm too tired to argue with you."

Natsu yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Luce, can I sleep on your lap?"

"E-eh?"

"Please? Pretty please? The ground is too hard." He said with his puppy eyes. She sighed. She will never be able to angry with him.

"Fine, fine.."

"Yay! You're the best Luce!" he said and laid his head on her lap. She blushed.

The chill night made Lucy shivered, but Natsu's hot body helped her to relax. She leaned to the tree behind her and looked at his closed eyes. She started stroking his hair. She smiled.

I wish this night will never end..

A voice in her mind asked, _'why?'_

She sighed, I don't know..

Her mind started to think about yesterday. How her chest was hurt seeing Natsu and Lisanna together.

A tear escaped from her right eyes, and followed with the others.

She realized something.

She loves him.

Really loves him.

A voice in her mind asked again.

'_Why don't you tell him?'_

She sighed. I'm scared. I'm scared to ruin our friendship. I'm scared, what if he doesn't have the same feelings? What if.. he likes someone else?

'_Giving up already?'_

No, It's just..

'_Coward'_

Hey! That's mean!

'_It's true..'_

She sighed again.

Fine, I'll tell him someday. When I'm ready..

'_Good'_

She smiled. She leaned in and kissed his forehead, then she went lower and kissed his lips hesitantly. She pulled away with a red face. She leaned back at the tree, trying to sleep.

But she failed to see a tinge of pink on his cheek that night..

* * *

><p>She stirred from her sleep and yawned. Mm.. So warm.. I don't remember that my room always this warm. She snuggled closer to the source of heat and met a hard thing. She cracked one eye opened and see chest. Someone's chest.<p>

She gasped when she felt a hand tightened its grip on her waist and looked up to see Natsu's face.

"N-Natsu?"

She watced his eyes slowly opened. His eyes looked tired and sleepy. He yawned.

"What is it Luce? It's still dark. Let's go back to sleep." He murmured and nuzzling her neck, making her blushed.

"You were shivering all the night, so I tried to warm you."

"O-oh.."

She remained silent when he hugged her tighter. She tried to relaxed and squirmed in her seat to find a comfortable place on his lap. She hugged him back shyly.

"You're so warm.."

He chuckled. "I know.."

He inhaled her scent. It was so relaxing. He placed a kiss on her shoulder. She gasped.

"E-eh? Natsu?"

"It's a revenge."

She raised her eyebrow. "Revenge? For what?"

"For kissing me." He looked to her face and grinned. She blushed.

"W-what? So you were awake?"

"Yep. For now, let's back to sleep. But I demand an explanation later" He grinned and went back to her neck.

Now, she really wants Virgo to dig a hole for her and hide in it. Oh shit.

* * *

><p><em>AN : I like this chapter. Haha :D_

_Review please? I'm not gonna continue it if you don't review :p *fake pout* And tell me if I made a mistake on my grammar. I will learn from my mistakes and try to not repeat it again ;)_


	4. Chapter 4 : Jealous With a Dog?

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY CHAPTER. Thank you very much for the kind reviews! And sorry for not replying your reviews. I'm busy to handle my new school.

Anyway, big thanks to Eldan Aranye. He/she helped me by pointed out my mistakes. I hope I won't repeat it again.. Pray for Yukina xD

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

Summary: Natsu got jealous with Plue. Yeah, you heard that right

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Unusual Fairytale<strong>_

_**Chapter 4 – Jealous With a Dog?**_

* * *

><p>Natsu came to Lucy's house from her window as usual. He already expected a yell from her, so he covered his ears.<p>

But there's no yell.

Heh, this is weird.

"Luce?"

"Ppun?"

Natsu almost jumped at the sound that he heard. Heck, he almost think that Lucy transform to a dog.

"Gee, you startled me Plue."

"Ppuun.."

"That's okay, I forgive you"

...

Okay, so he can understands Plue. No more questions. Just read on.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Pppun pun"

"Ah, shopping? Okay then.. I guess I have to wait 'till she comes. Now, Plue.. I have to tell you something, before Lucy comes."

"Puuun?"

He sighed. "I got jealous with you"

Plue sweatdropped. "P-pun..?"

"I mean, you're really lucky. She hugs you everytime! I want to be like you!"

"Pun ppun?"

He blushed. "No! I-I don't like her or.. something. It's just.. ugh"

"Punn?"

He sighed.

"Fine, I think I like her."

"Pun! Ppun puupun pun?"

"Eh? Ask her to give me a hug? How?"

"Punn pun ppun"

"Hm.. I guess I can try it.."

The door at her apartment swung open. There she is, the blonde girl with her usual white and blue shirt and blue skirt, with a blue ribbon on her hair. She carried two bags full of clothes and foods. She kicked the door to closed it and sighed as she put the bags on the floor.

"Lucy! Finally!"

Lucy's head shots up at his voice.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"

He just grinned at her. He patted at the couch. "Come here and sit down."

She just raised her eyebrow at his words and walked to him. She sat beside him on the couch.

"Now, give me a hug!" said Natsu as he opened his arms.

She slightly blushed, but tried to act normal. "What? What's wrong Natsu? It's really rare. Are you okay?"

He smiled at her concern. "Nope. I'm perfectly fine. I just need a hug from you, if you don't mind?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I don't mind. Come here, dragon boy." She opened her arms too and Natsu gladly accepted it. She patted his head. "There, there"

He grinned at Plue as he raised his two thumbs at Natsu. He hummed happily as he nuzzled her neck. She just laughed at his action.

"Silly boy, you tickle me." said Lucy and she began to stroke his spiky hair.

He smiled. He was really sure at his feeling after this hug.

He really like her.

Really, really like her.

More than a friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Oookay, maybe this is the dumbest chapter ever. Pfft.

Mind to review? :D


End file.
